


Goodbye Bill

by Luci_Eva



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BBC please can we get an immortal space gays spin off show, F/F, Goodbyes, I'll take either, Literally just 250 words of pure angst, Or a Class season 2, Poetry, Well - Freeform, You're Welcome, it's more poetry than prose at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Eva/pseuds/Luci_Eva
Summary: Bill could hear fire crackling, people screaming and the Doctor shouting but all she cared about was Heather.
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Goodbye Bill

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I as thirteen and still somehow like it??  
> I did publish it on wattpad but I don't really use wattpad much anymore so I figured I'd put it up on here.   
> I've read back over it and changed the punctuation a bit but it remains mostly the same.

"I really liked you."

Bill could hear fire crackling, people screaming and the Doctor shouting but all she cared about was Heather. 

_"I really liked you."_

Heather, who had promised not to leave.

Heather, who had followed her to the ends of the universe.

Heather, who had the stars in her eye.

Heather, who had her hand out for Bill to take.

Bill couldn't say no.   
As their hands touched the world around them faded and memories surrounded them, shining through a whirlpool that encased the two. Their meeting at the club, glancing at each other during lectures, walking at the university. Colours swirled together as Heather gripped Bill's hand. Then the pictures sped up, night at the school, Sydney, the end of the universe, now. It reflected endlessly, going on and on.

"What are you going to show me?"

_"Show me."_

As Heather spoke, echoing Bill, the pictures started changing again, showing what could be. Them at the club again, together, at a restaurant, at the carnival, meeting Bill's foster mum and so, so much more. Finally it slowed again, showing their graves, sat together, in the rain. Bill felt complete. Bill felt empty.

"I don't know what to do!"

_"Know what to do."_

Bill knew she couldn't stay. Heather wasn't Heather anymore, she was just water and a promise.

"Goodbye Heather."

Just as Bill let go of her hand and the colours swirled away she herd a voice, distorted, echoing and shaking:

_"Goodbye_ Bill."

...

Bill regretted letting go.


End file.
